An Advanceshipping wedding
by Advanced president MX
Summary: Ash and May finally get married! Advanceshipping SatoHaru AaMayL


AN:Hi everybody! Alright, this is my first fanfic so don't get mad if I make any mistakes. The title says it all. It's an Advanceshipping fanfic so if you don't like this shipping, close this page. Pretty straightforward buddy! Enjoy!

Ash was slowly buttoning up his shirt and trying to control and his wild raven-like hair. He was worried that he would take too long to change and would be late for the wedding. After all he was going to marry the love of his live May Maple, soon to be May Ketchum and he has to be on time. Still, even after all the adventures he had, he still doesn't know how to put on a tie. Or at least to make a proper knot on one. "I don't know how to put this thing on!" Ash yelled franticly, pulling on the tie to the point that he almost choked himself. "Here let me help." It was spiky haired man in mid-twenties. It was none other than Ash's best man, Brock. "Stay still Ash." Brock refastened the knot on the tie. "Thanks! I've been trying to put that thing all day!" Ash said relieved. "No problem Ash!" replied Brock. "C'mon we have to go to the church Ash." Brock said heading outside of the dressing room. "Be right with you. "Ash answered. _I wonder what May is up to. _Ash thought. He remembered when he proposed to May on Valentine's Day a few months ago.

Flashback: Two months ago.

"May there's something that I want to ask you." Ash asked. "Yes Ash?" May started. The starry night sky accompanied the couple after they had exited the restaurant in which Ash took May to for their Valentine's date. The stars shinned as much as May's golden heart-shaped necklace that Ash gave her for Christmas when they there kids. "May, I have known you for many years. I love you but tonight I have to ask you a something." He said. He got down on one knee and took out from his jacket a small velvet box. He opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "May, will you marry me?" Ash questioned waiting May's response. "Yes Ash! A million times yes! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife!" May said with the smile that Ash saw when he asked May to be her girlfriend. He placed the ring in her left annex finger. "I love you Ash!" May smiled. "I love you too!" Ash replied. The couple leaned closer to each other until their lips met. They slowly departed and headed to Ash's car.

"So, how do I look?" May said joyfully twirling around in her wedding dress. "Yes you look great but be careful! You might ruin the dress!" scolded her mother Caroline. "Yeah, don't you want to look for wedding?" Followed Delia, May's soon to be mother-in-law. "Sorry." May apologized." Look May I'm sorry. I just want this day to be special for you." said Caroline." I'm sorry too." replied Delia." It's okay" May said forgivingly. "So again how do I look?" May questioned. "You look great!" The two mothers replied in unison. "May, I wish you good luck." smiled Dawn, who was one of May's bridesmaids. "I hope you and Ash are very happy together!" said Misty, May's second bridesmaid.

Meanwhile at the church,

"Hey guys! What do you think, not too bad huh?" Ash said. "What took you so long? I've been waiting since 9 A.M!" Gary exclaimed. "I had a little trouble changing." Ash admitted. "Pika!" "Huh?" Ash turned to find best friend Pikachu. "Pikachu, where've you been?" questioned Ash. There was no response. All of a sudden Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and placed a white rose on Ash coat pocket. "Thanks a lot buddy." "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Ash my boy you're looking sharp!" complimented Professor Oak. "Thanks Professor! Coming from you it means a lot." "Hey, where are Max and Norman?" questioned Brock. "We're right behind you!" Max and Norman said in unison. Brock jolted from hearing them. "Oh, okay. Max do you have the rings?" asked Brock. "I have them right here!" Answered Max who was carrying the rings. "Alright, May will be here any minute so let's head inside." said Brock. The priest was already in his garments and approached Ash. "Are you ready son?" asked the priest. "Yes Father." Ash said confidently.

At last May, Caroline, and Delia arrived at the church and Norman was ready to walk May down the aisle. The church band was playing "Ave Maria". As Ash and Brock made their way to the altar, Delia and Caroline took seat in the first row of the pews. "Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed at the sight of May. With excitement and joy, Pikachu ran to greet May. "Pikachu, why don't you go with Delia for now?" May asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said giving her a thumbs up. Finally, May and Norman reached the altar. Ash and Norman exchanged looks. "Take care of May, okay?" Norman said sounding a little bit stern. "I will Norman, I promise." Replied Ash. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Norman said gladly as he took his seat.

"Wow May you look beautiful!" Ash uttered as he admired her dress .She was always beautiful, but seeing her in a wedding dress, he was left speechless. "Thanks! You look pretty handsome in a suit!" May complimented. Everyone had arrived and seated and the mass began. "In the name of the Father, the son, and the holy spirit," the priest said. "Amen." The congregation responded. ""Brothers and sisters, we are here gathered here today, to unite Ash and May in holy matrimony. If anyone here knows a reason why the couple should not be joined in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. It was dead quiet in the church. "Okay, now we shall continue." The priest announced. After a short prayer, Dawn and Misty stepped toward the altar to read the sacred scriptures.

As the mass continued, May leaned over to speak to Ash, since they were kneeled, facing the altar." Ash I can't believe we're getting married!" May said excitedly. "Yeah, me too!" replied Ash. "It's like only yesterday I was riding my bike over to Professor Birch's lab to get my first Pokémon just so I can travel, but when I met you that changed my view and ideas about Pokémon." May said nostalgically. "Guys pay attention!" Max hissed. "Sorry." The couple said in unison.

"The couple will now say their vows." announced the priest. Both of them stood up after being kneeled down for about an hour. "Ash, your vows please." The priest asked. "May, in my journey I've never met anyone as wonderful as you. You kept me going in the hardest of my battles and through the most difficult times. I promise you that I will always be here for you. I love you with all my heart and I promise to protect you, even with my own life if I have to. I love you don't forget it." Ash vowed. "May, your vows please." The priest asked. "Ash, ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. You were there when I needed you the most. When I'm down, you always cheer me up. You're the reason I'm here today. If you weren't there when I save me when I was in danger, God knows where I'd be. Nothing in the world would make me happier than to be your wife." May vowed.

"Now for the rings." The priest said. Max handed the rings to the priest who gave them to Ash and May to put the rings on each other. "Place each other's ring and repeat after me. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." After the couple put their rings on, it was time for the most important part of the ceremony: the I do's. "Ash Ketchum, do you take May to be your wife? In sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" asked the priest. "I do" Ash answered. "May Maple, do you take Ash to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" asked the priest. "I do." May answered. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with great pride.

The newlyweds locked lips once the priest had permitted them to do so in a very soft, slow, and passionate kiss. The world around them had disappeared. Their minds were in a state of endless love, peace, and grace. After their display of love and affection, they departed. "I love you Ash." said May with tears of joy in her eyes and the grin that Ash had seen when he asked her to be his girlfriend and when he proposed to her. "I love you too May." replied Ash as he focused his eyes on his beautiful wife. After all of the adventures they have had throughout the years, they begin their greatest adventure they will ever have: Their new lives as one.


End file.
